


No Deal

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [9]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: What happened one time after Missy and the Rani worked together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100, prompt #525, deal.
> 
> Also for the [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** Shakespeare quotes table, prompt "Now is the winter of our discontent" (from Richard III).

The Rani believed the Master was inferior to her. It was a surprise to the Rani that one of the Master's incarnations, the one who called herself Missy, finally beat her at her own game.

The Rani awoke to find herself strapped to one of her observation beds. She thrashed and thrashed, but she couldn't free herself. Missy stood beside the Rani, grinning in her face.

"We had a deal!" the Rani screamed.

Missy waved around a gun-like weapon. "You said you wanted to work together to obtain this toy, dear. You didn't say anything about who owned this toy. And you didn't object to our little nightcap."

"You--"

"Hush now. I let some of your pets out. They were begging to be walked. I'm sure they'll free you soon. Toodles!" Missy turned on her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

A dinosaur-like creature approached the Rani with hunger in its eyes.


End file.
